A Lifetime Ago
by MrsLestrade
Summary: Sherlock let me help... just let me please... Bad summary is bad :/ *Sherlock was born in 1980 so the memories make sense to you guys ;) Rated k for future chapters


"Sherlock!", John called for the fourth time now, "Mycrofts waiting for you – hurry up already!"

"I'm almost done John!" Give me five minutes please" He snapped back through the window.

Truth is, Sherlock was nowhere near ready for this case. He had had a racking migraine for the past two days and could hardly eat as he would just throw it up again 10 minutes later. But as usual he was to busy trying to solve this case to care but then it hit him. A serious vision…

20th March 1992

"Right that's it you stupid scum boy, are you trying to purposely ruin your brothers reputation?!"

"I will have you know that I'm far less stupid than you know actually mother" Explained a 12 year old Sherlock.

"Right that's it!" His mother yelled slapped him hard on the face twice and threw him against the wall in a state of rage.

"Mycroft…" Sherlock said weakly as he pulled himself up on his elbows and just about heard his mother talking to Mycroft.

"Mummy what's going on?!" He explained eagerly trying to get past her.

"It's fine dear go back to your room he just fell over – klutz as usual" She told him without a hint of guilt in her voice.

Sherlock just about heard what was going on over the buzzing in his ears, it felt like he had almost gone deaf as well as the fact that his head was bleeding and he had a black eye and bloody face.

That night he had felt so utterly to everyone including Mycroft, as he didn't seem to go against mother and go check on him at any time that day. That was the night he almost used his dads drug supply to overdose for the first time in his life. He had ended up in hospital for 6 days with only Mycroft by his side. But that wasn't the first time he had resorted to drugs because of being abused...

"Sherlock? Sherlock?!" Mycroft was yelling at him to get up and John was sat on his usual chair.

He woke up slowly blinking several times and leaned on his left elbow to get up but flinched when he did. That's when Mycroft shot him a look that he could read said "brother dear why don't you ever tell me?" He shrugged at Mycroft and he knew what he meant straight away so he turned and walked over to John.

"He's having memories of when we were kids and there not exactly great memories to be honest" Mycroft deduced glancing at Sherlock.

At 18:30 Sherlock was still lying on the sofa facing the wall trying to block out Johns calling for tea.

"Sherlock come on you at least have to try and eat, your skinny enough as it is" John coaxed, "I made beef pie" He added a smile though he knew it wouldn't work on him.

"John you know I'm not hungry and plus it would probably make for a horrible half an hour in the bathroom throwing up" He added sourly.

John ignored the fact his appetite had just disappeared and turned to Sherlock again. He watched him curled up in a ball on the sofa hair stuck to his forehead and neck with sweat. He had never seen him like this in all this time they had spent together and it hurt his heart to do so.

"Okay, you go to bed then just call me if you need anything, I'm always here" he smiled and went to help him up but he pushed him away quickly.

"Okay good to know u still have enough reflex to hit me if you need to" he teased and let Sherlock get up on his own, but not without keeping a close eye on him.

He watched intently as he used the coffee table and sofa to stand up but fell over immediately from dizziness.

"Alright Spock, take it easy" he said helping the bundle on the floor that was Sherlock Holmes to his feet. He put one arm around shoulders and the other against his chest.

"John, you do realise how awkward this looks if Mycroft came to check on me right?" He practically spat out the words check on me as if he honestly didn't care about his brother at the moment. He understood this though as Mycroft told him all about his and Sherlocks childhood and he imagined sometimes he couldn't have helped him no matter how much he wanted to.

He lifted Sherlock into bed and pulled the cover over him.

"Just sleep and you should feel better by morning" John whispered and went to leave the bedroom closing the door gently behind him.

"Thank you John" He whispered and fell asleep almost immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so thoughts on the first chapter guys? Please review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
